Healing
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: This takes place before Advent Children but after the Game. A OneShot about the realtionship between Rufus and Tseng.[COMPLETE]


Title: Healing

Pairings: Rufus + Tseng (friendship)

Warnings: Slight AC spoilers, Chacho Boss

Tseng walked into Rufus's room in the Healin Lodge. He nodded to the Turk standing guard. "I'll watch him. Go home and get some rest. You have the next two days off."

"Thank you, Sir," the Turk saluted and walked off. Tseng withed and shut the door. He turned around a saw Rufus lying on his back in the bed, the dim light from the bedside lamp bathing his face with a gentle glow.

"Who's there?" Rufus demanded sleepily.

"It's me, Chacho," Tseng replied gently. He quickly made his way over to Rufus's side.

"Ah, good," Rufus replied and lay back on the bed with a sigh.

"Would you like me to brush out your hair, Chacho?" Tseng asked pulling the brush out from the nightstand.

"That would be nice," Rufus replied running a hand through his tangled hair weakly.

"Here, let me help you up," Tseng offered and carefully folded the sheets and blankets down so he could lift Rufus as though he were a child. "You've lost weight again, Chacho."

"I'm sorry," Rufus replied as Tseng gently placed him in a chair. "I can't seem to keep anything down."

"It's okay," Tseng amended. He gently began running the brush through Rufus's dark blonde hair. "We Turks worry about you. You gave us a family and purpose."

"I know," Rufus sighed in pleasure as Tseng gently worked through the tangles.

"When was the last time your bandages were changed?" Tseng asked, noticing the black that was seeping through the bandages on Rufus's neck.

"Last night," Rufus replied. He sighed as Tseng set the brush down and began running his fingers through Rufus's hair.

"I'll change them for you, Chacho," Tseng said after several moments and helped Rufus get his shirt off. Tseng quickly hung up his suit coat so that the fabric wouldn't bother Rufus's injuries. He then gently removed the bandages from around Rufus's neck and down his right arm.

"You don't have to do this you know," Rufus said as his shoulders slumped a little.

"I don't mind, Chacho," Tseng insisted. He began gently cleaning Rufus's Geostigma. As soon as all of the spots were clean Tseng began carefully wrapping them back up again.

"Tseng, how bad is your Geostigma?" Rufus breathed, noticing the black stains bleeding through Tseng's immaculate white shirt.

"Hn," Tseng replied with a careless shrug. "You should be more worried about your own. I'll be alright."

"Your torture made it worse, didn't it?" Rufus asked with a pained expression.

"I would follow any order from you, Chacho," Tseng replied, tone serious. "Even if it lead to my death. If it wasn't for you, Turks would be dead."

"But . . ." Rufus began but was silenced by Tseng's finger on his lips.

"Chacho, why do you worry so?" Tseng asked.

"Show me," Rufus insisted. "I want to take care of my Turks while I still can."

"Yes, Chacho," Tseng replied. He stood back and undid his own shirt, revealing bandages and Geostigma over his chest and down his left arm and a bit on his right. It looked as though the Geostigma was trying to escape the bandages. "See, it's not as bad as yours."

"I still feel responsible," Rufus practically pouted. "It was my order that sent you to the Northern Crater."

"You'd blame yourself for everything your father did too, if we let you. Look on the brightside."

"What?"

"At least you gave me a good hiding place to torture Reno about his paperwork not being in on time," Tseng with a small smile.

"That was funny," Rufus replied, giving into laughter. "I'm tired," he said suddenly, with a heavy sigh.

"Okay," Tseng said and cradled Rufus like a child again and laid him on the bed. He moved to cover Rufus again when Rufus himself stopped his hands.

"Chacho?" Tseng asked confused.

"Will you stay with me, Tseng?" Rufus asked.

"I'm going to be here all night," Tseng replied still confused.

"No, Tseng . . . I can't sleep," Rufus insisted looking mildly embarrassed.

"You want me to sleep with you, Chacho?" Tseng asked gently, realizing what Rufus was asking.

"Yes," Rufus replied, somewhat sheepishly.

"Of course," Tseng moved to the dresser and found a pair of sweatpants and hopped into them. "Just let me re-bandage these." He quickly unbound his own injuries and re-did the bandages with practiced ease.

"Thank you," Rufus murmured as Tseng curled up behind him.

"Go to sleep, Chacho," Tseng murmured gently as he tuned off light. He laid an arm around Rufus's waist protectively.

"Good night, Shion," Rufus murmured feeling safe and comfortable.

"Good night, Rufus," Tseng replied as he fell into a light sleep.

The End


End file.
